Private Dancer
by buenagirl
Summary: AU / Yohji finds someone he is very interested in while at the highly talked about Club Crave. Problem is Aya doesn't want to be found by Yohji or anyone else. What will Yohji do when he finds himself in the middle of a battle for Aya.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer: I neither own nor profit from writing about Weiss Kreuz or their characters._

**Beautiful Stranger (Chapter 1)**

The place was just amazing. Yohji and Ken had wanted to come to this club for a while now. Whenever any of their friends had mentioned that they had visited the club, they always spoke of how astounding it was and how much fun it had been. Crave was one of the most talked about upscale clubs in the city.

Yohji and Ken walked in and immediately took stock of the club. The lighting was professionally assembled which made the horde of bodies on the dance floor look amazing as they swayed to the music. To the right, was a sitting area with a number of cocktail tables where people gathered in conversation. To the left, there was a decent size pool hall and an upstairs loft equipped with plush loveseats. It was delicately lit in an effort to offer some sort of privacy for those moments of intimacy where some physical proximity was needed. Straight ahead and past the dance floor, was the bar which was slightly at a higher level providing an unobstructed view of all the different types of liquor offered. And the music, it intoxicated you as soon as you walked in and objecting to the movement it demanded from your body was merely impossible.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about. What do you think, Yohji?" Ken said as he stood next to Yohji still in awe while surveying the entire club.

"I think this place will definitely be worth the money, Ken." Yohji had initially thought that it was ridiculous to have to pay so much to just go clubbing. But they had to go, at least once, to see what all the hoopla was about.

"Come on, let's get us a drink," Ken said as they made their way through the sea of dancing bodies and sat at the bar. The club was big enough that the bar required multiple bartenders. Currently, there were four on duty. All young, good-looking men with tight leather shorts and working boots. They had glitter all over their bodies meant to make you look and even stare as the lights hit them from all the right angles.

"What can I get you, gentlemen?" One of the bartenders said as he leaned over the bar in a very friendly manner.

"Sex on the Beach," Ken said with a little smirk on his face. The bartender smiled at him and started to prepare the drink.

"How about you, pretty eyes?" Yohji looked at the bartender recognizing the signs of the game. This pulled a smile from him as he was usually the one doing the pursuing.

The bartender handed Ken his drink and fixed his eyes back on Yohji.

"Well, I came out to have me the best night I ever had. Want to try as many new things as I can get my hands on," he followed the comment with a wink knowing that the bartender would respond in earnest. However, before the man had a chance to reply they were distracted by the sound of Ken slamming the empty glass on the counter top.

"Damn, that was a good fucking Sex on the Beach, Yohji."

Both the bartender and Yohji chuckled at Ken's remark.

Yohji shook his head watching as Ken wiped his mouth with the back of his hand acting as if he had never had a Sex on the Beach before. But gauging by Ken's reaction, Crave was good at what they did and kept the customers coming back for more. If that was so of all aspects of the club, then this was going to be a fun night.

"So, what will it be?" The bartender repeated looking straight into Yohji's eyes.

"What do you recommend?" Yohji asked him right back curious to find out what the bartender would say.

"How well can you handle your alcohol?" The bartender asked Yohji still staring into his eyes.

"I have moderate tolerance," Yohji replied knowing that he could drink just about anyone under the table. He had many years of drinking under his belt. Dancing, alcohol and the occasional weed joint was all a deadly recipe for a guaranteed lay. Sex to Yohji was more than a hobby, it was an addiction. He just loved making love, and pleasing his partners was what he was well known for. He usually bedded women, but years back when he was in his 'experimental' phase, he had pleased his share of men as well; beautiful men specifically.

He observed the bartender as he carefully mixed an assortment of alcohol, shook the mixture for a moment and poured it into a triple shooter. While in his thoughts Yohji missed a couple of the bottles that the bartender had used for the mix so he wasn't completely sure of what was in the shot. The bartender slid the glass towards Yohji and waited with a grin on his face.

Both Ken and the bartender were amazed as Yohji just lifted the shot glass to his mouth and downed its contents in one big gulp. Yohji slammed the glass down on the bar letting out a long breath which he was sure would have caught on fire if a flame had been near him. He looked up at the bartender blinking a couple of times to clear his vision as his eyes misted from the strong shot.

"Now, what the hell was that?" Yohji asked the bartender as he took a couple of deep breaths letting the alcohol settle in his stomach.

"That, pretty eyes, should last you at least half the night. It's what I like to call Cannon Ball to Hell."

Yohji had never had a shot like that before. He knew he could handle it, but it was a very strong drink.

"That will be fifteen dollars."

Yohji tried not to cry out in outrage at the obvious rip off. Good side was that the shot should indeed last him half the night. He reached in his pocket for a twenty and handed it back to the bartender. As he was doing so, the music stopped and the lights were dimmed.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen..."

Ken and Yohji turned around to face the direction of the announcement.

Crave was well known for a variety of reasons. Of course they served the best drinks and had the best atmosphere in town, but that was not all they had to offer. They had the most gorgeous dancers as well; both male and female. They catered to the entire audience and were very open to what people wanted to see. Their shows were the main thing that set them apart from the rest of the clubs.

"As always, we're very glad to see you here. This is the first dance of the night. Sit back and enjoy the show," the man said as he walked away from the spotlight and left the stage.

The lights started to blink and move back and forth catching everyone's attention. Then the music started and two male dancers came out onto the stage. Yohji recognized the song and began to move with it. The song was enticing and pulled you in. It was definitely one of Yohji's favorites.

The two men on stage were moving very seductively and what they were wearing made them look amazing as well. They had tight black leather pants with black working boots and red fitted body shirts. They also had red wrist bands to complete the outfit.

To the left was a nice looking blond and to the right was a very tanned, well built brunette. Then Yohji noticed that at the center a third dancer was moving towards the front of the stage. Before he knew it, Yohji's eyes opened wider as he leaned forward to get a better look at this man. He had to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

This was the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He had beautiful overlong auburn silky hair which fell over his eyes, nice pale skin and a stunning body. He was wearing the same tight black leather pants and working boots as the other two, but his shirt was a hue of purple. He also wore black wrist bands.

Yohji didn't realize that he had stood up from the bar stool and was slowly walking towards the stage. He had to get a better look at this man.

The center dancer moved definitely better than the other two and his choreography was slightly different as well. The steps were a little harder and they required a little bit more body control. Yohji just stood there; a mere eight feet from the stage entranced by the site before him.

There were three sets of dancing poles at least twelve feet high, which Yohji had not noticed before. The lighting was so precise that you saw what they wanted you to see and when they wanted you to see it. It was almost magical.

But the lighting did not interest Yohji at all. Just the man on the center of the stage who currently was dancing against the pole. The man's eyes were closed and his head slightly tilted back as he let the music guide him in his movements.

Yohji felt his heart start to race as the redhead faced the pole and started to climb all the way to the top. Once there, the younger man carefully wrapped his legs around the pole securing himself to it and then leaned back to where his head was down and he was merely holding on by his legs.

Yohji thought he was going to have a heart attack as he watched the man just run his hands all over his body as he gently started to slide down the pole still holding onto it upside down. The site was amazing and fucking erotic as hell.

He let his eyes roam all over the other man's athletic body noticing the firmness on the man's abdominal muscles as it obviously took a lot of strength to hold himself in such a position. Yohji licked his lips when the dancer intertwined his hands in his hair as he slid precariously close to the ground.

Just a mere two feet from the ground, the younger man straightened his arms flattening his hands on the floor in order to support his body in that position. Yohji was amazed as the dancer's legs straightened. He couldn't believe his eyes as this beautiful creature was doing a hand stand while he leaned against the pole.

Yohji came to Crave wanting to experience something new. Something out of the norm. Being a clubber he didn't expect anything exceedingly individual about Crave to catch his fancy. But most importantly, he didn't expect anyone to catch him.

He prided himself in knowing that he was good at the game and that no one would ever make him falter deep inside where it mattered. After his failed relationship with Asuka, he vowed never to fall again and he never had. Until now.

The redhead let his feet fall to the ground and stood up in a wiping motion in order to do two back flips landing on his feet. Yohji was amazed at the control and grace this man had. He was definitely strong, limber, graceful and, oh, so beautiful. Yohji didn't want to blink as not to miss any second of what this man was doing.

Now that the man was closer to the edge of the stage, Yohji found himself taking the last steps towards him. When he did, he noticed three men dressed in all black standing slightly to the left of him. These men were obviously bodyguards. He had been so captivated by the redhead on stage he could not believe he almost ran smack into them. He stilled as they tightened their stance in an obvious indication that he would not be allowed any closer. Yohji nodded in understanding wanting not to end the night before it started. He noticed how the men relaxed a bit knowing that he wasn't a drunken tard that was going to give them shit this early in the night.

When he was about to turn around and go back the way he'd come, he realized that the redhead on stage was staring down at him. Having come out of the daze he had fallen into before, he would have just walked away. However, the eyes that stared down at him were the most beautiful shade of amethyst he had ever seen. That second, Yohji thought that they had to be contacts, but contacts or not they were striking.

Yohji was once again staring at this stunning man who slowly and seductively danced towards the edge of the stage. The pale man brought himself to his knees right in front of Yohji, not once taking his eyes off of him. He slowly sat on his heels and began to move. His movements were gesturing as if he was riding something or someone for that matter. He just brought himself up and back down, throwing his head back and placing his hands all over his body.

Yohji could feel his heartbeat in his throat as the man had one hand on his thigh and the other one was caressing his neck. Then the redhead looked down at him again as the hand on his neck began to slowly caress down over his chest while ghosting over one nipple, then down across his abdomen and down to the front of his pants. Yohji wasn't even breathing any more.

And just like that, the show was over. The lights on the stage went off and the crowd began to cheer in obvious appreciation of the show. The music changed tune and everyone began to dance around him. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and Yohji turned finding Ken's amazed face smiling back at him.

"Was that extreme or what? Holy shit, those guys were awesome," Ken said as they both walked back to the bar area.

Yohji realized that he was breathing normally again and his senses were coming back to him as well. "Yeah, it was," he replied as he sat back down on a stool at the bar.

Ken took the seat next to him and flagged the bartender down. "You were like a zombie, just standing there staring. If I didn't know any better, I would say that you saw something you liked."

Yohji turned to look at Ken. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't see the first pair of tits up there," he was trying as hard as he could to save face. As far as Ken knew, Yohji was straight.

The bartender handed Ken another Sex on the Beach and Ken immediately took a few gulps from it. "Well, you acted kinda weird. That's all I'm saying. I mean, I don't care. I just didn't know you swung that way too," Ken turned on his bar stool and moved to the music as he looked over the dance floor.

"I don't," was all he said. But not even he believed it. He hadn't been with another guy in a long time. He didn't even look at guys that way. He had experimented, gotten it out of his system and moved on. Or so he thought. Thankfully, Ken didn't press it further and he was able to enjoy the rest of the night.

-----

At one thirty in the morning, Yohji and Ken were back at the bar. There had been several other shows on stage, but the redhead had not been part of them. Yohji watched as Ken went on about how well his kids were doing in soccer and how he wished he had more time for them. He had had a couple more drinks and they had taken effect. He became a motor mouth when he was drunk.

Ken was having a great night so far. Yohji had sat at the bar as Ken danced most of the night away like he was doing now. He had danced with almost everyone that wanted to dance with him. Yohji smiled at the thought. Ken was definitely enjoying himself tonight.

"Do you want another Cannon Ball or should I prepare you something a little bit lighter?"

The bartender that had taken care of him earlier that night was back leaning against the bar right behind Yohji. He turned around to face him. "I'll pass. It's getting late and I have to drive tonight, but thanks."

"No problem. You guys coming back tomorrow? I will be here and I will be more than glad to serve you."

Yohji could read the double meaning in his wording and smiled. Being that the bartender acted so friendly towards him, he decided to press his luck and ask about the redhead. "Will the redhead male dancer come back out tonight?" Yohji was wondering if he could get any information out of the bartender.

"Yes. He will be back out at two actually. Did you like his earlier show? He is the pride and joy of this club you know."

Yohji had no doubt that it was a fact. He had realized as soon as he saw him dancing for the first time that he was definitely special. The bartender's comment merely confirmed that. "Does he have a name?" He decided to just ask and not beat around the bush. The bartender was either going to give him the name or…

"His name is Aya. I see that he has made a new fan. Just know that while he is here, he is off limits. You will not be able to get to him any closer than that stage."

That statement did not surprise Yohji in the least. He was no stranger to idolization or fanatics himself. Some of his partners would do almost anything to get Yohji to bed them again. He could only imagine what people would try to do to get to someone like Aya.

"Well, there is one way," the bartender stated in the middle of preparing a drink. "If you have the money, you could get a lap dance from him," he said as he placed the drink he made in front of Yohji. "This one is on the house since I kinda like you."

Yohji happily accepted it. "So, how do I get myself a lap dance from this Aya?" This was something he definitely wanted to know more about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting Aya (Chapter 2)**

Yohji was eagerly approaching Mike, the man who would bring him that much closer to Aya. There were two men already in line scheduling time with the dancers. It wasn't too much longer until it was his turn.

"I'm interested in a lap dance from Aya. How much will it be?" Yohji kept a straight face as he asked, but truth was he felt as giddy as a kid buying candy.

Mike looked at him and gave him the once over. He must have seen something he liked as Yohji was given a smile and a nod as he was appraised. "Do you want just a regular lap dance or a strip lap dance?"

Now 'that' he was not expecting in the least. He thought that things could not get any better, and thankfully, he was wrong.

"How much for a strip lap dance then?" Yohji could not beflieve his luck. If he could get a strip lap dance from Aya, he could die a very happy man.

"It'll be two hundred dollars per each fifteen minute slot."

Yohji's jaw almost hit the floor. "Whoa! Hold up a sec. Two hundred dollars?" He just had to make sure. After all, the music was loud and he could have heard wrong.

"You said you wanted Aya. That is how much it will cost you. Now, I can get you with someone else that's cheaper. Your choice, man."

Yohji ran a hand through his hair as he considered his options. But he knew that no one else would do. He wanted Aya and that was that. "Alright, how much for just a regular lap dance?" Why was he even asking? He knew it would be an outrageous amount as well.

"It's one hundred dollars per each twenty minute slot."

Yohji just stood there hands on his hips knowing that he was about to spend a hundred dollars on a lap dance.

Mike spoke again. "What day do you want it for next week?"

Yohji's brow creased. "What do you mean? I can't get it tonight?"

The man threw his head back in laughter. "Of course not, it's late already and we close at three. Aya was solidly booked today as well as tomorrow and next week is going fast, so you better make up your mind or move aside." The last, Mike said with a quick nod of his head to the left.

Yohji turned and realized that there were three men in line waiting on him. "Alright, I get it. Do you only accept cash?"

Mike gave him a knowing smile. "You can charge it if you want to."

Yohji reached for his wallet. "How much do I have to give you tonight?"

Mike looked up at him from where he had been writing on his clipboard. "If you want to save your spot with Aya, then you have to pay for it tonight. Again, Aya is very popular and we don't reserve slots on his schedule unless you pay for it in full in advance."

Yohji resigned to Mike's terms and handed him his credit card. In no time at all, the man handed Yohji his credit card back along with a receipt and a form to sign. Yohji signed them and received a carbon copy. He stuffed the form in his back pocket as he walked back to the bar where Ken was sitting.

"So, where have you been?" Ken asked completely oblivious to Yohji's actions.

Yohji decided to keep it that way. "Saw someone I knew, so went to talk to them. Got me a date for next Friday night."

At that moment, the lights were dimmed and the music stopped. The last show of the night was about to start.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the announcer began.

Ken took a gulp from his drink and gave Yohji a thumbs up.

Yohji wasn't sure if the thumbs up was for the fact that he had a date next Friday night or because the show was about to start. He didn't care which one it was. All he cared about was that he would see Aya dancing again.

The stage was dark, but you could tell that there was someone standing in the middle of the stage. As the song began, Yohji was pleasantly surprised that it was another one of his favorite songs.

As the stage lights turned on, Yohji's first reaction was to check out Aya from top to bottom. Aya's previous outfit had been amazing, but what he was wearing now was definitely overwhelming.

He was dressed in a pair of low riding jeans which showed his luscious hips. As Aya turned around, Yohji found his eyes immediately drawn to his ass. The jeans fit the man perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. The redhead was also wearing a cropped, black fitted shirt which was sleeveless and a pair of black arm warmers. These guys definitely dressed to impress.

Yohji was mesmerized at how Aya moved his body. Aya's performances was one of the main reasons why Crave was becoming one of his favorite places and after next Friday night, he would experience another reason why.

-----

Friday night was finally here. Yohji checked the time as he walked to his car. It was already nine in the evening and he wanted to get to the club before ten. The paper he was given said that his lap dance would be from ten forty to eleven, and God knew he didn't want to be late.

He hadn't anticipated that he would have a problem getting off work at a decent time today, but as work would have it, one of his client meetings ran a bit late. As a Private Investigator, set hours were nonexistent, but being that he was the owner of the agency he could set his own schedule. However, when an emotional woman continually repeated the reasons why she needed to catch her cheating husband, there was not much you could do but listen patiently.

Yohji had planned on getting to the club a little earlier so that he could get a few drinks in his system before he had his dance with Aya. He wanted to make sure he was as relaxed as possible.

He flipped the paper over and reviewed the rules written on the back. It did not surprise him to see the regular items. There was no touching allowed of any kind. Only the dancer was allowed to touch the client. The client was not allowed to expose themselves unless the dancer permitted it. And lastly, the client had to control their bodily fluids at all times.

Yohji chuckled at the last one. Just what the hell did that mean exactly.

But rules were meant to be broken and Yohji was an expert at that. Yohji was well experienced in receiving lap dances and he usually got away with touching at least once or twice. However, this lap dance would be different, for Yohji had never received a lap dance from a man before.

Yohji made it his business to wear very comfortable clothes tonight. He wanted to make sure he could feel everything Aya did to him. Since there was no touching, that was all the body contact Yohji was going to get. He smirked at that as Yohji knew very well that he was going to try to get himself a touch of Aya's body, maybe even two.

Once in the club, he walked straight to the bar. It was almost ten and he wanted to go ahead and have a drink before he went to see Mike. He didn't want to think that he was nervous, but just knowing that he was about to have a lap dance from Aya was causing something close to butterflies in his stomach.

"What will it be tonight, pretty eyes?"

Yohji looked up at the bartender that had served him before. "Just give me two shots of Glenlivet." The bartender quickly placed the two shot glasses in front of Yohji and filled them to the rim with the liquid. Yohji took one and quickly gulped it down. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the second shot and took it down as well.

"How much?" Yohji asked as the bartender took the empty glasses from the bar.

"It's twenty dollars," the man answered with a smile.

Yohji pulled out twenty-five and placed it on the bar. "Thanks," he said as he winked at the bartender who smiled back before turning to his next customer.

Yohji leaned an elbow on the bar as he surveyed the dance floor. The club was filling up fast and it was just past ten o'clock. He watched as people danced to the music and others made their way to the cocktail area. There were a few guys at the pool tables and a few others were making their way upstairs to the loft.

He pushed off the bar and headed towards the left back corner of the club in order to check-in with Mike.

"There you are! I was getting nervous," Mike exclaimed giving Yohji the once over as he handed him a clipboard in which to sign in.

"Why would you be nervous?" Yohji asked while signing in next to the ten forty time slot.

"Usually clients arrive very early when they are scheduled with Aya. It's already almost ten fifteen and I didn't see you around," the man replied anxiously.

That comment didn't surprise Yohji at all. He looked down on the clipboard to see that Aya's eleven thirty and twelve thirty had already signed in.

Yohji returned the clipboard to Mike. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," he stated with a smile on his face.

"Good, now go with Bruno. He will show you to the dance room and take care of everything."

Yohji looked over to where Mike was pointing and found a tall, well muscled, bald, mean looking guy staring right at him. "That's Bruno?"

Mike gave him a forced smile. "Yeah, and as long as you don't piss him off you won't have a problem with him," he said matter-of-factly as he waved the next person in line to come to him.

Feeling dismissed, Yohji turned his attention to Bruno who had his arms crossed over his chest in an obvious sign of annoyance. Taking in a deep breath, he began to walk towards the man not once taking his eyes off of him. As Yohji got close, he expected the man to give him attitude, but instead Bruno turned around while motioning for Yohji to follow him.

They entered a door at the very corner of the building which led to a hallway to the right. The hallway was dimly lit and there were a series of doors on the left hand side. Yohji watched as Bruno opened the last door and stood by it waiting for him to go inside.

As he walked in the room, Yohji noticed that there was no lighting by the door. To his left was a small dance floor which included a dance pole and to the right was a nice armchair about a foot away from the wall. These were things he expected to see in such a room.

Yohji took a few steps in noticing how the dancing area was well lit; however, the atmosphere where the armchair sat was indicative of the activities that would take place there. Overall, the room felt nice. The temperature was just right and the lighting was exceptional. Nothing like those ghastly rooms at the average strip joint. He also noted that there was an opposing door on the other side of the room which was also barely noticeable due to the poor lighting. He wondered if clients came in one door and the dancers came in another.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Bruno began speaking. "Here are the rules. Do not try to touch him in any part of his body. Do not try to kiss him. Do not take any items of your clothing off unless he asks you to do so. I will be standing by that door at all times. Just know that I am in the room. I will not directly look your way as not to make you uncomfortable, but remember that I will be there. As you can see, there is no lighting by the door so you will not even see me. Don't try anything funny and you will have the best lap dance of your life. Understand?"

This man sounded like a drill sergeant and was serious as shit. Normally, Yohji would have had a laugh about how tight-assed this guy sounded, but he wanted to die after the lap dance not before. So he just nodded in agreement.

"Now, go sit in the chair and Aya will be right with you." And with that Bruno left the room closing the door behind him.

Yohji walked towards the armchair and sat down. The chair was wide and comfortable. It was made of some elegant plush material. He couldn't quite decipher the color due to the lighting, but it was either black or dark purple.

He glanced to the right side of the armchair and discovered a bowl of strawberries which sat in the middle of a table he hadn't noticed when he walked in. Yohji made a mental note of it. He then proceeded to sit back and relax.

-----

Aya was in his dressing room looking in the mirror. He wanted to make sure that his outfit was in place and that it looked good.

There was a light knock at the door. "Aya, your ten forty is ready."

With one last look in the mirror, Aya turned and walked towards the door. He opened it and graced Bruno with a light smile. Bruno had been Aya's bodyguard since he began working at Crave four years earlier. Aya loved the fact that he had been able to get Bruno as he was the only bodyguard in the club that could make Aya feel safe.

Deepening his smile, Aya walked past Bruno and towards the dance room as Bruno followed closely behind him. Once at the dance room door, Aya let a big sigh escape him as he wondered who would be inside waiting for him.

As if reading his mind, Bruno answered. "There is a nice looking blond with green eyes waiting for you in the room."

Aya paused as his hand gripped the door knob. He was grateful to know that it wasn't one of those old perverts that came to him all the time. Those old businessmen with money wasted no time in scheduling at least two lap dances a month with Aya. Half of those, where actually strip lap dances.

Although he had a problem with some of these men, the money was well worth it. So as long as he was kept safe, Aya could deal with it.

"Thank you," he replied over his left shoulder at Bruno as he pushed open the door and walked inside.

Curious about Bruno's earlier statement, he immediately looked towards the armchair and was pleasantly surprised to find that Bruno was right. The man sitting there waiting for him was young and attractive. But best of all, he had a warm smile that made Aya feel at ease. So, he just walked straight to him and straddled the blond's lap.

Yohji couldn't believe his lucky stars as he found himself with this gorgeous man sitting right on his lap.

They found themselves looking straight into each other's eyes. Now that he was this close, he noted the uniqueness and beauty of Aya's eyes. They were the most striking pale purple eyes he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many eyes that color before and even if they were contact lenses, they were still entrancing.

Yohji was brought back from his thoughts when Aya leaned a little closer to his face; their noses a mere inch from each other.

Aya turned his attention to his right in order to access the control panel on the wall. He punched in a few numbers and a song began to play.

Aya returned his eyes to meet Yohji's as he rearranged himself on Yohji's lap to be as comfortable as possible. The redhead reached behind him and placed his right hand on Yohji's left knee and then his left hand on the blond's right knee. He then began to move his hips at the rhythm of the music.

Normally, Aya would be looking down or towards the wall. Anywhere but the man's eyes. He never wanted to trigger any more attention from these men than it was necessary. Usually, he just wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

But this time, he found himself locking stares with this beautiful blond and he didn't know why. Deciding that it would be better not to continue, Aya closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he continued to move on Yohji's lap.

Yohji gripped the arms of the chair tighter as Aya let his head fall back exposing the sensual column of his neck. The blond knew that very instant that it was going to be very difficult for him to keep his hands to himself.

The redhead moved his hips from front to back and then side to side. Yohji found himself raking this man's body with his eyes. He started with the curve of the man's neck and down as he let his eyes take in the man's entire body.

Aya was dressed in black. He was wearing a black vest and a pair of low riding skin tight black pants. Yohji found himself staring into Aya's groin and attempted to control his breathing as his body threatened to react to both Aya's body and his movements.

Suddenly, the younger man let out a faint moan and Yohji caught his breath as he returned his eyes to the man's pale throat. Yohji struggled to remain still as the need to thrust upwards was overtaking him.

After a few minutes, Aya returned his attention to Yohji and stared into those beautiful emerald green eyes. Yohji smiled hoping that his strained composure did not show. Aya smiled back at him as he repositioned his arms around Yohji's neck.

As if things could not get any better, Aya did something that Yohji was not expecting. The redhead placed his forehead against Yohji's and closed his eyes as he continued his hip movements.

This position felt intimate as if Aya was giving Yohji more than just a lap dance. As if he wanted to make a connection with the blond. Yohji could feel the other man's breath on his lips as their mouths were less than an inch apart. He had never feared losing control before, but he found himself doing so now. He was sure his knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping the arms of the chair. All Yohji wanted to do, was lean in and kiss this man.

As if feeling pity for Yohji, Aya moved his head to the right where they were now temple to temple. The redhead continued his movements to the rhythm of the music pushing down on Yohji's lap from time to time ensuring that the blond felt everything.

This new position placed Yohji's mouth right by Aya's sensuous neck and although he had tried, Yohji could not control himself any longer.

Aya immediately stopped his movements as Yohji lightly nuzzled his neck.

Yohji knew that he was treading on forbidden territory. Bruno's words were on the back of his mind, but even then he took the opportunity to deeply inhale Aya's essence. He felt completely intoxicated by it and before he could catch himself, he pressed his lips to Aya's neck.

Aya did not move an inch as the blond lightly kissed his neck. He knew he should move away; he knew he should stop this, but for some reason he did not.

Yohji waited for a few seconds to see what would happen after the kiss. When Aya did not move away, he proceeded to place a hand on Aya's hip. He felt as Aya tensed up a little, but other than that there was no other reaction. Taking that as a good sign, Yohji dared to move his other hand to the back of Aya's head and slowly caressed the man's silky hair.

Aya could feel his heartbeat racing in his chest. All of the alarms in his mind yelling at him to stop this, but his body did not obey. Aya let a soft breath escape him when the blond threaded his fingers through his hair. He could not fathom why his body was betraying him and reacting this way.

At no sign from either Aya nor Bruno indicating that he should stop, Yohji decided to take this even further. He lifted his lips lightly and proceeded to place another gentle kiss on Aya's neck right below his ear. Yohji then placed another one right at the man's jaw.

Knowing that his goal was in sight, Yohji placed another light kiss on the man's cheek as he continued to move towards Aya's mouth. He slowly massaged the man's scalp as he placed another kiss under Aya's jaw and wondering if he could ever be so lucky.

Turning his head slightly Yohji placed yet another kiss by the corner of Aya's mouth as the redhead let out another light moan. To Yohji there was no other sound in the room that he could hear only the deafening reverberation of his thundering heart.

"Aya!"

Hearing Bruno call out his name brought him back from the trance he was in. Aya immediately pulled away from Yohji and stood before him. Once again he stared into the blond's eyes wondering how he had been able to lose himself just then.

Bruno stepped into the light. "Everything okay, Aya?"

Aya looked over his shoulder making sure not to meet Bruno's eyes. "Yes," he answered as he took a few deep breaths while returning his attention to the blond. "Everything is fine."

Yohji could see all the emotions that ran through those beautiful eyes and hoped that his night with Aya was not over because of his inability to control himself. "I'm sorry, please don't leave. I won't try anything again. I promise, Aya," he pleaded hoping that what he said was enough to keep Aya from leaving him ten minutes into the lap dance.

Looking deeply into the blond's green eyes, Aya found honesty in the man's plea. "I will stay and finish the dance for you, but if you do anything like that again, I will leave. Understood?" The latter was said with slight distress as Aya's senses returned to him.

"Yes," he whispered in agreement. That was the first time that Aya had spoken to him and although it was not in the best of circumstances, Yohji found the man's voice to be as beautiful as everything else about him. In order to show that he truly did mean what he said, Yohji sat back in the chair as he placed both arms on the armrests to demonstrate that he was ready for Aya to return.

Aya closed his eyes and took another deep breath before returning to Yohji's lap. Why he even continued to give this man his lap dance he did not know. However, he decided he would not look into those enticing green eyes. So, he looked down at the floor as he had done with countless other men.

Yohji was in heaven. Aya did not leave and was once again on his lap moving in the way that only Aya does. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what he was feeling. He imagined that they were in bed and that Aya was riding him. He pictured Aya fully nude and how his hands roamed Aya's entire body. He imagined he could hear the light moans escaping Aya's lips as Yohji pushed harder into him making sure that he was as deep as he could go.

At that moment, Yohji began to panic when he realized that his body was reacting to his fantasy. Yohji tried to slow down his breathing in an effort to control his erection, but Aya let out a sigh and Yohji felt his cock twitch. He knew it was a matter of time before Aya noticed.

What had gone wrong? He had never let a client touch him before let alone almost kiss him on his mouth. Anyone that had tried, Aya would just get up and leave without even a warning. Aya let out a sigh as he tried to reign in his confused emotions. It was then, when he felt the blond's erection under him and once again, Aya stopped his movements.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't control it." Yohji felt his face get warm as he apologized to Aya.

Aya stood up slowly and looked up at the clock on the wall behind Yohji. There were still a few minutes left. He dared to look into those emerald eyes again and found the blond looking down in obvious regret.

"It's okay. It happens." Aya's voice was low and comforting.

Yohji could barely hear it over the music that was playing. He raised his eyes with a questioning look. The redhead smiled at him and turned around. The blond closed his eyes in resignation knowing that Aya was going to leave; however, he was startled when the weight of the younger man was back on his lap.

Aya sat on Yohji's lap and leaned back over his chest until Aya's head rested on Yohji's shoulder. He did not continue the dance, but decided to grant the blond with the full twenty minutes he paid for.

Yohji waited a few seconds before asking. "Aya, I know that you receive a lot of offers, but is there any way that you would grant me with the pleasure of your company? I'm not asking you for a full drawn date. How about some coffee or tea maybe?" Yohji had nothing to lose by asking.

There was no immediate answer. In fact, Aya did not even move for at least two full minutes. Suddenly, Aya stood up, turned to Yohji and sat back down on his lap facing him.

Yohji watched as Aya turned his attention to the bowl of strawberries on the table next to the armchair. Aya picked one up and brought it up to his mouth sucking on the tip of the fruit before taking a bite.

Yohji felt himself getting hard again just by watching the sensuality of the act.

Aya then took the other half of the fruit and offered it to Yohji. The blond smiled and leaned in to gently take the fruit from Aya as his lips barely brushed Aya's fingertips.

Aya watched Yohji's mouth as the blond ate the fruit. Once the blond was done, Aya returned his eyes to Yohji's. As if it was something he did every day and not realizing the sensuality of the act, Aya slowly raised his fingers into his own mouth and gently licked them clean.

Yohji could only stare at the redhead's mouth as he sucked on each of his fingertips. Once the younger man was done, Yohji raised his eyes to Aya and waited.

They continued to stare into each other's eyes until a light tone rang in the background and the music stopped indicating that Yohji's time was over.

Taking his eyes away from Yohji, Aya stood up and began to walk towards the door where Bruno waited. Before he left the room, he paused. "I'm sorry, but I can't," was all he said before he exited the room.

With the door open, he could see Bruno with arms across his chest standing there waiting on him. Yohji slowly got up from the armchair and walked towards the door with obvious disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acquiesce (Chapter 3)**

Aya rushed towards his dressing room and once inside he fell upon the loveseat that occupied said room. He slowly brought his legs towards his chest and circled his arms around them in a protective manner. He could not believe that for a second he had wanted to say yes. He had wanted to go out with the blond.

In complete bewilderment of the entire situation, he stood up and began to pace the room. For the past four years, he had wanted nothing other than to be left alone. He did not wish for nor need a relationship with anyone. He did what he did at Crave for the money and nothing more. Aya did not lust for affection. What happened had to be a fluke as he knew that he had his emotions under control.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Aya, it's me. We need to talk."

He swallowed hard in an effort to steady himself knowing that this 'talk' was not going to be pleasant. Taking in a deep breath, Aya walked to the door and opened it to let Bruno in.

Bruno normally never entered Aya's dressing room, but he was not about to have this conversation in the hall.

The bigger man could see that Aya was nervous and so should he be. "Aya, what the hell just happened? That guy was all over you. If the boss knows about this, he's going to be pissed. I'm going to recommend we write this guy off. He should not be allowed for another dance again. He knew the rules. I personally told him what the rules were."

Aya knew that the club was very strict with the rules. This man was not the first one to try to take advantage of a dancer before. "Please, there is no need for that. It was my fault. I let it happen."

Now it was Bruno's turn to pace the room. "It's not that simple and you know it," he stressed as he stood before Aya again. "There is surveillance and you know he monitors it. He's bound to find out one way or the other."

The redhead nodded knowing that it was all true. "All I'm asking is that you let me deal with it when and if the time comes. I'm asking you as a friend, please, don't say anything."

Aya knew that he could not risk losing this job. He was well aware that if he did, it would be all his own doing. All he needed was a little bit of time to figure out how to handle the situation.

Bruno took the last steps towards Aya purposely crowding his space and using his size to intimidate the smaller man. "You liked him didn't you? I can't believe you liked that asshole. He is obviously a player. Don't you dare even consider him seriously!"

Aya just stared into those deep brown eyes that looked down at him accusingly. Truth was, he hadn't had a chance to mull over the reasons why things had gone so wrong.

Bruno turned on fhis heel and headed towards the door. Pulling the door open, he turned and stared at Aya again. "You better get a grip on yourself, Aya. Get ready for your next client. We'll talk about this later. And don't worry, I won't say anything for now." With that said, Bruno walked out of the room closing the door with a little more force than was necessary in order to make a point.

It took Aya a few moments to regain his senses after what Bruno said. Did he like thfis man? The blond was attractive and had what Aya perceived as a nice personality. But, had all that transpired been because he was attracted to the blond? Aya ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to reign in his scattered mind but found himself thinking of the way the man had kissed on him. Of the way the man threaded his fingers through Aya's hair and how good it felt to have his scalp massaged while the man deeply inhaled his body's scent. The mere memory sent shivers down his spine.

Aya let his body fall onto the chair in front of his dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He felt the ice wall that he had carefully built being melted by his man. But why? Even when he had been with -- his mind paused before even thinking of the man's name.

He stood up from the chair and walked towards the closet that held his outfits and started looking through them. But his mind wondered back to the blond and he let out an exasperated breath. He marveled what it would be like to be with someone like the blond. What if the man came back and asked again? Would he be strong enough to say no once more?

He shook those thoughts out of his mind and began to undress in order to get ready for his next client. All he wanted to do was get this night over with and maybe, reach out to Bo for advice.

-----

He just could not stop thinking about it. Aya had been in his arms and Yohji had kissed on him, touched him and even talked to him. Overall, Yohji though that everything had gone well that night. But if it had, then why did he feel like such a looser?

Truth was he hadn't been rejected in a very long time. Actually, he could not even remember ever being rejected before. There must be something else there. Yohji could feel Aya responding when he was kissing him. There has to be a reason why he did not accept and he wanted to find out what that was.

So, here it was Saturday night and he was at Crave again. He wanted to see Aya even if from a distance. Yohji hoped that the redhead would be working tonight.

"Well, well, well, you are becoming one of our regulars already. We may have to rent you a room here to save you time."

Yohji glanced up at the bartender who had a look of amusement on his face. Normally, Yohji would have laughed the comment off. But given the pissy mood he found himself in, he couldn't even come up with a smart reply, so he just gave the man a lazy smile.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at the unexpected silence. "What would you like to drink?"

Yohji thought about it for a minute. He was going to go broke if he kept coming here every night. "Thanks, but I'm not in the mood to drink tonight."

The bartender placed a double shooter on the bar. "Here, this one is on the house," he said with a smile as he poured a double shot of Glenlivet.

Yohji shook his head and smiled back. "One should never say no to free liquor," he said as he brought the glass to his lips and gulped it down.

"So, if you're not here to drink, then what are you here for?" the man asked as he took the empty shot glass from the counter.

The unexpected question took Yohji by surprise but he answered regardless. "I like the music."

The bartender rolled his eyes. "I haven't seen you dancing once. Now, your friend from the other night danced his ass off, but not you," the bartender nonchalantly picked up a wine glass and began to polish it.

Yohji laughed. "I don't have to dance myself to appreciate the music. Maybe I just like watching other people dance," he explained with a smile.

"That's true," the man responded looking more interested in the glasses he was polishing than in the conversation, which was why Yohji did not expect the next statement. "So, how did your dance with Aya go?"

Yohji wondered where this was going. "It went well," he answered all the same.

The bartender brought his eyes to him. "Did it?"

Yohji didn't hide his surprise at being asked that question. "If you must know, the dance did not disappoint."

The man raised an eyebrow at that. "So, why do you look so disappointed then?"

Yohji stared at the bartender for some time and then looked down at his hands on the bar. Truth was, the man was right. Why did he feel so disappointed at Aya saying no?

"He's here on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturday nights. My advice is whenever you come in make sure that Bruno sees you and be nice to him. If you do that, Bruno will take pity on you and let Aya know that you're here. You should try to get another dance from him and ask again. Who knows, maybe you will be lucky enough and Aya will say yes."

Yohji was shocked beyond a doubt. Just what the hell was going on? How did this guy know that he was wondering if Aya was here? How did he know what Bruno would do? And lastly, how did he know that Aya had said no?

As if reading his mind, the bartender answered. "Don't ask. Just know that I can see that you're different from all these guys. Just do what I said and you'll see." The bartender winked at him and turned to another customer.

Before he had any more time to wonder at the bartender's words, the lights on stage went on and the music stopped. It was two in the morning and Aya was back on stage. Yohji turned around on his bar stool towards the sound of the speaker presenting Aya's next dance. After all, this was the reason why he was here tonight. The bartender's words will just have to wait.

-----

Ken had come to the club with him tonight and Yohji appreciated the company. Once they entered the club, Ken had gone to order some drinks and Yohji was now making his way to see Mike to schedule another dance with Aya.

It had been two weeks since he had the first dance and Yohji had been coming back to Crave every day he knew Aya would be there and each time, he made sure that Bruno saw him. He always gave Bruno that perfect smile hoping that it would help him get to Aya as the bartender suggested.

Yohji was also hoping that he could get a slot for next Friday night. If Aya was booked and he had to wait two more weeks for another dance, it was going to be torture. His vivid dreams of the redhead were driving him a little mad these days.

As he stood there waiting for Mike to finish his discussion with another patron, he glanced to his left and noticed Bruno standing by the door where the dance rooms were. The man had his usual stance; brows creased, arms folded at his chest and looking like it would take a bulldozer to get past him. As he had been doing for the past few weeks, Yohji gave Bruno a bright smile and a slight nod.

"What will it be tonight?"

Yohji brought his attention back to Mike. "How about another lap dance from Aya?"

The man looked over at his paperwork on the clipboard. "Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Yohji froze for a moment. He was hoping that Mike was not referring to anything that would forbid Yohji from another lap dance. After what he did, he trusted that his privileges had not been revoked.

"Aya has an open slot tonight at ten, someone just cancelled. Do you want that one?"

What kind of question was that? Here he was preparing himself for a swift kick in the ass by Bruno telling him to stay away from Aya and instead he gets a dance slot for tonight. "That would be great," he said trying not to sound as excited as he felt.

"Oh, wait."

Once again, his blood ran cold as he heard those words from Mike.

"This is a strip lap dance and it's for thirty minutes. It will cost you four hundred bucks."

Relieved once again, Yohji didn't even think twice at the price. "Here you go," he said as he handed Mike his credit card.

After Mike handed him a paper to sign and returned his credit card Yohji walked back to the bar. Ken had already ordered their drinks and was talking to some guy sitting next to him.

"Hey Yohji, this is Omi; Omi this is Yohji."

Yohji raised an eyebrow as he checked the guy out. He was pretty on the eyes with nice blond hair and bright blue eyes, but was looking a lot like jailbait for Yohji's comfort.

"Omi just turned eighteen and is on his third year of college. Can you believe that?" Ken answered obviously smitten by the young man.

Yohji nodded as he took another look at the blond who was giving him a beautiful smile. This night was going even better than expected. Yohji loved the fact that Ken had met someone he was interested in. Now he didn't have to explain that he was going to be gone for forty-five minutes to an hour getting some dance from a guy. Ken was going to be too busy to even notice he was gone.

"Omi loves to dance, so you might be on your own tonight. Is that ok?"

Can this night get any better? "Don't worry about me and enjoy yourself." He winked at the both of them as he downed one of the shots of Glenlivet that Ken had gotten for him.

Ken smiled as he turned to Omi and before Yohji could say anything more, the brunette leaned in and gave the younger blond a long, hard kiss.

Yohji knew that his shocked face was obvious, but didn't care to hide it. Once the men pulled apart, Omi stood from the stool and pulled Ken to the dance floor. "Nice to meet you, Yohji." Was all he heard as the two men got lost in the mass of bodies on the floor.

Yohji took his second shot and downed it in one gulp. He decided to go ahead and use the restroom since his lap dance would be in less than thirty minutes. As he walked past the cocktail area and down towards the back hall that lead to the restrooms, something caught his eye.

He took a step back and focused his eyes towards the opened door at the end of the hall he had just passed. There was a guy standing in the doorway wearing a pair of boy shorts and working boots. Yohji immediately recognized him as the bartender that always served him.

Yohji could see that someone was holding him by his hips, occasionally grabbing the guy's ass while he was being kissed deeply. Yohji moved to the side making sure that he would not be noticed as he continued to watch the action. He was curious to see if he could make out who it was that was sucking face with the bartender. The hall was poorly lit but there was a light on in the room that the guys were standing in.

Suddenly, the man that was kissing the bartender bumped the door and it opened a bit further. This allowed the light to shine on the men making it possible for Yohji to see a tall, well built, bald guy deeply kissing the bartender. Yohji instantly recognized Bruno and could not believe his eyes.

Now things made more sense. Now he could understand how the bartender knew so much about his dance with Aya. It was obvious that Bruno had told him about it. He leered at having this bit of knowledge. As a PI, he knew how to use information to his advantage and this was definitely good information to have.

He turned around and continued on his way to the restrooms while whistling a random tune that came to mind.

-----

As he followed Bruno down the hall towards the dance room, a million thoughts were racing through his mind -- about Bruno and the bartender, about his dance with Aya, about his plans to ask Aya out again.

Just as before, Bruno opened the last door and motioned for Yohji to come in. Yohji entered the room and without delay began to walk towards the armchair by the wall, but before he could reach it he was grabbed by his shoulder and spun around.

"Listen to me, asshole. I haven't forgotten what happened last time," Bruno spat as he towered over Yohji. "If you try something funny tonight, I don't care what Aya says. I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the front door. Do you get me?"

Yohji refused for this man to intimidate him. Who the hell did he think he was? Last he checked, Aya was a grown man and capable of making his own decisions. "I got it, back the fuck off."

Bruno just stared him down. "Watch your fucking mouth with me. I don't care about how pretty your smile is. I will bust your face in if you talk like that to me again." After a once over, Bruno walked towards the door and exited the room making sure to slam the door shut for emphasis.

Yohji ran a hand through his hair trying to control his nerves. He be damned if that asshole was going to ruin one of the best nights of his life. He sat down on the chair and took in a few deep breaths. He wanted to make sure that his attitude was perfect for when Aya arrived.

-----

The entire show that Aya was putting on for Yohji was more than amazing. The redhead had walked in dressed in all black. He wore a black fitted t-shirt, black pants which hugged every curve of his body, black sneakers and even a pair of black gloves. Yohji found that due to his distinct hair, eye and skin coloring black looked incredibly sexy on this man.

After a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes, Aya proceeded to the wall opposite Yohji's chair where he punched a code into the keypad and music began to play.

Aya walked in front of the dance pole and began to move to the music. He smiled thinking of how eager he had been when he received a note from Bo telling him that the blond had scheduled a dance with him tonight.

After seeing the man again, he knew that Bruno's allegation regarding his previous behavior might be true. For weeks, Bruno had mentioned to him that the blond was at the club, but it had been Bo's indication that the blond was interested in him that had intrigued him. Maybe he should listen to Bo and give the man a chance.

Yohji emotions began to overwhelm him. His visceral response to this man was undeniable. Yohji couldn't believe that after all of his years of sleeping around, he would be besotted by this man.

As he continued to watch Aya dance, he found himself trying to figure out how this could have happened. The feelings and emotions were nothing like they had been with Asuka and yet he knew that he had loved her. No, these irrefutable sentiments came from deeper within him and were obviously more than just lust.

So what was it about this man that triggered such desires from Yohji? He knew that one of the things that attracted him to Aya -- other than the man's unique beauty -- was his poise. Although Aya was a dancer, the man showed a strength about him which was sensual, sexy and stunning with every movement of his body.

Yohji had never found himself to be attracted to gay men before, but it was probably because he had concluded that they were all feeble or even frail. Not once had he considered that a man could be as beautiful yet at the same time masculine.

He could not take his eyes away from this man. Aya's hip movements were meant to entice and allure and Yohji wondered what it would be like to have a good bout of wrestling with him. He knew Aya could be his equal in every way and just thinking about seeing Aya all sweaty and straining from their athletic ministrations made Yohji's cock begin to stir.

In Yohji's line of business, physical violence was an expected element of the job, so Yohji was well trained in hand to hand combat. But the hand to hand combat he was thinking about at that moment was making him half hard and it brought a smile to Yohji's face.

After dancing for Yohji for about ten minutes, the strip show began. Facing him, Aya reached for the hem of his t-shirt and began to take it off very slowly. Yohji's eyes took in every inch of uncovered skin that Aya was presenting to him.

Yohji cleared his throat and shifted in his seat as once again the desire to not just touch, but taste this man began to overcome his control.

After dancing for Yohji for a few more moments, Aya turned around and lunged towards the dance pole where he grabbed it while pulling himself up and towards the pole; his arms bent at the elbow. This made his body begin to gyrate around the pole about a foot from the floor.

Yohji leaned in closer. He was immediately enthralled by how Aya's body continued to rotate around the pole effortlessly, which was aided by the fact that he was using a rotating dance pole which increases the gyration of the dancer. Regardless, the fact that the man could maintain that position spoke of Aya's skills. He had to have been a gymnast as his upper body strength was phenomenal.

Aya shifted his hips to the right while pulling his legs up and over his head as he wrapped his left leg around the pole not once pausing in his spinning. He extended the other leg out and back as well as his arms as he continued his revolving around the pole. His body suspended in a move that you might see in figure skating; except for the fact that the man was two feet from the ground and upside down.

After a few seconds, Aya reached over his head with his right hand and secured his grip on the pole while doing the same with this left hand which was placed at his left hip. He then began to unravel his left leg which secured him to the pole. He slowly stretched his legs out as well as his back which placed him horizontally at the half point on the pole as if he were a human flag.

Yohji just shook his head in amazement and admiration for the man's dexterity. Aya's pole dancing was more a show of the man's potency and masculinity which was not what Yohji had been expecting.

After his last move, Aya had dismounted the pole and danced around it for a few moments most likely to give his arms a break. But just like before, he lunged towards the pole holding the same position that he had begun with. This must be the starting position for all his sections of his dance routine.

After shifting his weight to the right, he once again pulled his legs up and over his head as he wrapped his right leg around the pole and let his body fall backwards as he continued to spin around upside down.

Aya then grabbed a hold of his left leg which had been extended and began to bring it towards his chest. Once he was secured to the pole -- which was trapped between his left thigh and ribcage -- he pulled his other leg towards his chest placing him in the pike position which one would see a diver use as they freefall.

Yohji had seen many women pole dance before, but what he was seeing this man do was extraordinary. Under any other condition, he would have never divulged the fact that he had watched a man pole dancing, but in this situation he felt pride in the artistic demonstration before him.

In his distraction, he missed the detailed movements, but Aya was once again upside down holding on by one leg. His other leg extended behind him. He was also holding on by one arm while the other arm was down as he skimmed the floor with his fingertips -- his gyration never ceasing.

After holding that position for what seemed like a minute, he began to slow down his spinning until he placed the palm of his hand on the floor which stopped his rotation completely. Aya brought his other palm to the floor and proceeded to do a hand stand against the pole.

The blond recognized this move from the very first time he saw Aya dance. With a smile on his face, he watched as the redhead let his right leg down and then his left. But once his right foot touched the ground, he stood up in a wiping motion in order to do a back flip with a twist which made Aya land on his feet facing Yohji.

Without pause, the redhead proceeded to open the fly of his pants very slowly as he stood there staring into Yohji's eyes.

Yohji wanted to maintain eye contact with the younger man, but as the fly began to open his eyes fell to where Aya's hands were.

Aya brought his right hand to his mouth and began to pull his glove off with his teeth. After successfully taking that glove off, he proceeded to do the same with his left hand.

At that moment, Yohji didn't care if the dance had cost him a thousand dollars because it was fucking worth every penny. He rearranged himself on the chair in an attempt to hide his erection which was well visible even in the dim lighting. He didn't remember the last time that he had been this hard.

Obvious to Yohji's distress Aya smiled and brought his hands to the waist of his pants, but instead of taking them off, he merely folded them over his hips in order to give the blond a peek of what was underneath.

For what Yohji could see, Aya was wearing a pair of deep blue low rise mini boxers that stuck to his skin like paint. Yohji hadn't known what to expect from a guy because if Aya had been a girl, he knew that a g-string would be waiting for him.

He found the mini boxers to be a pleasant surprise because if Yohji had his way and found himself in a relationship with Aya, the actuality that the man held some semblance of dignity even while stripping for another man made Yohji feel at ease.

Aya continued to dance for Yohji. He had already toed his sneakers off, but for some reason he found himself stalling. If he had been dancing for any other man, he would have stripped by now. Aware of his internal struggle, he decided to get it over with and hooked his thumbs at the folded waist of his pants. It was then when he heard the blond gasp and Aya brought his eyes to the man's.

The blond was staring back at him and Aya froze while stripping his pants off. The younger man felt heat on his face as he began to blush, so he turned around and gave Yohji his back not understanding what had brought that reaction. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath and once again, began to push his pants down the rest of the way.

For the first time in four years, Aya felt more than ashamed; he was mortified of what he was doing for money. How could the blond be interested in him? Suddenly, he felt childish for even considering following Bo's advice.

As soon as Aya took his pants off, Yohji zeroed in on the man's ass. Yohji was not an ass man; he loved tits and the bigger, the better. However, he could not take his eyes off this man's ass. Aya was fit, sleek and gorgeous. Yohji licked his lips as he noticed the man's dimples on his lower back and even began to salivate at the curve of Aya's backside.

But after a few moments, Yohji noticed the slight tremor of the man's body. He had been so entranced in admiring the man, he hadn't even noticed that Aya wasn't even dancing.

With obvious concern, he softly called the man's name. "Aya?"

Hearing his name from the blond's lips brought Aya back from his distressed emotions. He slowly turned around to face the man. "I'm sorry. I don't know what took over me. I'll have Mike give you a fifteen minute credit on your next dance."

Yohji knew at that instance that Aya was about to bolt and he was not going to allow that. "Wait, can I just spend the rest of the time with you. You don't need to dance or anything. Can it be like last time?"

Aya was not expecting this response from the blond. Who in the world pays that kind of money to just 'spend time' with someone? "I don't want you to waste your money. I promise, this will not occur next time."

Time was running out and he knew it. He needed to make Aya change his mind and fast. "Aya, please, come sit with me." Yohji wanted Aya to understand the sincerity of his plea. "I won't try anything. I just want to sit with you."

After a few moments of reconsidering, Aya nodded and slowly began to walk towards the blond. Yohji smiled and placed both arms on the armrests. Aya straddled his lap and placed his forehead against Yohji's not wanting to look into the other man's eyes.

Yohji waited a few seconds in silence before asking. "Are you ok, Aya?" After a few more seconds of silence, Aya nodded against Yohji's forehead. "I'm here if you need to talk to someone."

After hearing the blond's offer, Aya pulled back in order to look into the man's eyes. For what he could see, the blond had truly meant that. Maybe Bo was right about this guy.

Just as he had done before, Aya wrapped his arms around the blond's neck which allowed for their bodies to be as close as possible. They were once again temple to temple and Yohji could feel Aya's breath on his ear which was driving him mad. Not being able to wrap his arms around the half naked Aya on his lap, he closed his eyes just enjoying the closeness of the younger man.

"What's your name?"

Yohji opened his eyes not sure if he had imagined hearing the question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He had to make sure. He didn't want to make another mistake like last time.

"Your name… what is it?" Aya's raspy voice sounded needy and sexy as hell.

Yohji cleared his throat before he could answer. "Yohji. It's Yohji Kudou."

Once again, Aya brought his eyes to meet Yohji's. "Well, Yohji, I asked you a question. Is there something that you want to ask me?" Aya's heart was thundering in his ribcage. He was scared, but at the same time he felt a pull towards this man which was irrevocable.

Yohji couldn't believe what he was hearing. Aya was actually initiating a conversation with him. He didn't want to make a fool of himself, but if he was reading Aya right he knew what he needed to ask. "Do you want to come with me and have a cup of coffee, tonight, after work?" Okay, so he was pushing it.

The redhead continued to look into Yohji's eyes for what seem like an eternity. He then brought his attention to the bowl of strawberries which once again sat on a table to Yohji's right. He reached in and took one from the bowl. The younger man returned his eyes to Yohji as he placed the strawberry between his lips and took a bite. Just like before, he offered the rest of the fruit to Yohji who gladly accepted it.

After Yohji ate his half, Aya was going to put his fingers in his mouth to clean them when Yohji grabbed Aya's wrist. The redhead just stared into Yohji's eyes with a questioning look, so the blond took one of Aya's fingers into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Aya's mouth fell slack and he let out a gasp of surprise. So, Yohji proceeded to take another finger into his mouth and sucked it clean never removing his gaze from Aya.

Once all of Aya's fingers were clean, he let go of Aya's hand and leaned forward placing a very light kiss to the corner of Aya's mouth. He leaned back on his chair and waited.

Aya opened his eyes not aware that he had closed them. His heart was racing, his thoughts were scrambled in his head and there was a feeling in his stomach that he could not omit. No, the feeling was not in his stomach, it was lower in his groin. His body was reacting to what Yohji was doing and before Aya could catch himself, he leaned towards the blond and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Yohji fought the urge to deepen that kiss and made sure to remain as still as he possibly could. He wasn't sure why, but he had the impression that in spite of Aya's profession, the man seemed somewhat shy.

In the background, a light tone was heard and the music stopped. Aya licked his lips as he pulled away from Yohji.

Yohji gave the redhead a light smile hoping that he would receive an answer. Instead, Aya left his lap, turned and began to walk towards the door.

Yohji immediately stood from the chair actually shocked that after Aya had prompted for Yohji to ask him out and even gave Yohji a kiss, he was just walking away. He could not believe he was rejected a second time.

Before Aya reached the door, he paused and turned to the blond. "I get off at three. Meet me out back by my car. It's a white Porsche." And then he was gone.

Yohji walked towards Bruno with a smug smile on his face. Aya had finally accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Surreptitious Glance (Chapter 4)**

Yohji sat at the bar sipping on his drink as he watched the dance floor. He took a glance at his watch and noted that it was already midnight. He once again brought his eyes back to the dance floor in a futile attempt to locate Ken in the mass of bodies that gyrated and swayed to the music.

"So, I hear that you're the lucky man tonight."

Yohji turned around and smiled at the bartender. "Yes, I consider myself to be very lucky indeed," he said giving the man a light smile. "Of course, I wouldn't be this lucky if not by the help of a dear friend." Yohji stated accompanied with this trademark wink.

"So now we're friends." The bartender leaned into the bar slightly. "Wow, you move pretty fast. Don't you?"

Yohji laughed at the comment. "Well, we might as well be friends since I plan on dating Aya. And you -- well, you're very close friends with his bodyguard." He replied with a grin on his face.

It was the bartender's turn to be caught off guard. "I see," the man replied as he mulled over the implications of Yohji's knowledge and of how the blond could have gained such knowledge.

"Well, since we're friends now and all, we might as well learn each other's names. Don't you think?" He extended his hand to Yohji. "I'm Botan, but my friends call me Bo."

Yohji accepted the handshake. "Yohji," he said shaking Bo's hand for a few seconds. However, as he attempted to release the man's hand Bo did not release his grip. "Is there something wrong?" He inquired very aware of the serious expression the bartender wore.

Bo leaned closer to Yohji as he spoke. "Let me tell you a little rule we have around here, Yohji. Yes, Bruno's my boyfriend but as you can see, we kinda keep it private."

Yohji's brows creased as Bo squeezed his hand a little harder.

"And if you're going to date Aya, you'll have to do the same. Can you even imagine how many hearts you'll break if these people find out that Aya has a boyfriend?"

Yohji did not like the turn the situation was taking, but decided to go along with it being that he was now part of this circle.

"Well, the same goes for me. I need to look available to the customers and in turn business is good. You understand, right?"

Yohji slowly nodded in agreement.

"Now, for Bruno this is not too hard. He knows that I'm here at the bar and the most that could happen is someone trying to touch me or flirting; which is basically harmless, but with you…"

Yohji continued to stare down into Bo's eyes as the man squeezed his hand even harder.

"With you and Aya it'll be very different, Yohji. You see, if you decide to date Aya, you need to make sure that you can handle what he does."

Yohji once again attempted to free his hand, but the man had a vice grip on it.

"Can you do that, Yohji? Can you handle what he does? You're not the jealous type, are you?"

With one last pull Yohji was finally able to free his hand from Bo's grip, but did not take his eyes off of him. Originally, he thought that the only person he had to contend with in order to be with Aya was Bruno, but apparently this was not the case.

Yohji took a breath before answering. "No, not at all," he said as he ground his teeth in annoyance knowing that he had to deal with such a situation. "I can handle this or I wouldn't be trying this hard to get to him."

The bartender pushed away from the bar. "Good. That's very good. Because Aya doesn't deserve that again." The latter he said as he turned and walked to the other side of the bar to tend to a customer.

Yohji had not been expecting such a change in attitude from the bartender. Every time he had been in contact with the man, he had always been extra friendly and hospitable. But just now, he had witnessed yet another man who seemed to be very protective of Aya.

He gulped the rest of his drink down and turned around on the stool as he looked over the dance floor. Yohji thought about what Bo had said in relation to Aya. If he was connecting the dots, the protectiveness that both Bo and Bruno exhibited towards the younger man was understandable.

It was becoming apparent to Yohji that Aya's mixed responses to his advances could be attributed to him being involved in a bad relationship. The redhead was obviously attracted to Yohji, but at the same time had been shy – no, Aya was scared.

Yohji turned around to see where Bo was, but the man was gone. He turned back around to the dance floor to see if he could see Ken as he wondered what Bo's comment could have implied.

-----

Ken felt like the luckiest man alive. He had been dancing with Omi all night and the young blond seemed to really be enjoying their time together.

He loved the way Omi ground his backside against his groin. Ken was half hard which the blond surely knew; however, it did not impede the guy from rubbing against him even harder. As a matter of fact, it seemed that the young blond was enjoying the fact that Ken was getting hard just from their dancing.

Ken took a hold of Omi's hips and pulled him towards him even further which caused the blond to throw his head back in enjoyment. The brunette took the opportunity and went for the younger man's exposed neck.

Omi closed his eyes as he let a number of moans and groans escape his lips at what Ken was doing to him. He could feel the man's erection against his back side. Omi smirked at the fact that he was getting Ken exactly where he wanted him.

Ken continued to work the younger man's neck; kissing and lapping at the salty skin. His body felt fevered and suddenly the entire room became hotter. His hair was wet and clinging to his forehead. He slipped his hand under Omi's t-shirt to find the boy's slick, heated skin.

He gripped the young man's jaw and turned his face to him in order to claim Omi's mouth. He immediately sealed his lips to Omi's in a hungry, wet kiss. Ken pushed his tongue in almost desperately in order to get a better taste of the younger man.

Ken was fully hard by now. He thrust his tongue deep into Omi's mouth and was rewarded with a muffled moan which took the last of his control. The hand which grip the blond's jaw released and travelled its way to the front of Omi's jeans where he found that the younger man was fully hard as well.

Overtaken by lust and desire, Ken once again thrust his tongue as deep as he could go. He accompanied the motion with a thrust of his hips which elicited another moan from the younger man. At that very instant, Ken knew that he had to have Omi.

Suddenly, he felt the vibration of the cell phone at his hip which snapped him out of his covetousness. Opening his eyes, Ken realized where he was as he found a number of admirers greedily ogling upon their very public affections. Groaning, he gradually slowed their fiery kiss until they were both gasping into each other's mouths.

At that very second, his cell phone vibrated again and Ken reached for it to find that Yohji had been texting him for the past thirty minutes.

"Is there something wrong?" Omi asked as he turned around to face Ken.

Ken smiled and gave the blond a light kiss on the lips. He decided that it was time to cool down as things were going a little too fast for his comfort. "Are you thirsty?", he asked the blond hoping that the younger man would concede and he could get some time to compose himself.

Omi gave Ken his best smile. "Not right now. Let's dance some more."

Ken gave Omi another short and gentle kiss as he put his cell phone away. "Let's get something to drink first and then we can come back and dance again."

Omi leaned so that he could talk into Ken's ear. "Why don't you get yourself a drink and I'll be waiting for you right here. You don't mind if I keep dancing. Right?"

Ken pulled away from Omi so that he could see his face. Although he did not want to leave the younger man on the dance floor, he also didn't want his possessiveness to scare Omi away either. "I'll be right back. You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Of course I'll be okay. You can see me right from the bar. I'm not going anywhere."

Ken gave Omi one last kiss before he headed towards the bar.

-----

After five failed attempts to get Ken to answer his texts, Yohji was happy to see the man emerge from the dance floor. However, he was curious to see him alone. "Where's your Boytoy?" He asked jokingly.

Ken signaled the bartender before he answered. "He's not my Boytoy and he is waiting for me on the dance floor," he clarified as he turned to make sure he could see Omi from the bar, which he did.

"Well, I'm glad that you're having fun." Yohji said as he took a swig of his drink.

"What will it be lovely?" The bartender asked Ken with a wink and a smile.

Ken smiled back. "Yeah, let me get a Vodka and Red Bull and get him a shot of the Livet."

Yohji raised an eyebrow at what Ken ordered. "Wow, its going that well?"

Ken nodded as he once again checked the dance floor for Omi.

Yohji followed Ken's line of sight to see the younger blond still dancing on the floor. "Well, my night is also going well. I need you to take Seven for me," Yohji said as he reached into this pocket for his car keys.

Ken gave him a questioning look.

Yohji was not about to fess up about Aya just yet. "I'll tell you more later, just make sure you take good care of her." Yohji handed the keys to Ken. Taking advantage of the bartender bringing them their drinks, he quickly changed the subject. "So eighteen, huh?"

Ken took a few gulps of his drink before answering. "Yup." He turned to the dance floor once again ensuring that he could see Omi. "I've never been with someone so young before, but this kid definitely has my attention."

He continued to watch Omi dancing and wondered why he was so attracted to the young blond. Although Ken was twenty-one years old, he had always dated people of his age or even older. Omi was the exception. They had hit it off since they first started talking at the bar some hours ago. Omi was just exhilarating. Really, there was no other way to better describe him.

"Wait until you get to know him, Yohji. You'll see why I'm so captivated," he said with a smile as he turned back to Yohji while gulping down the rest of his drink.

-----

Omi was watching Ken closely from the dance floor. He had liked Ken since he first saw him at the bar. He had purposely elbowed him to get his attention. That was how Ken and he started talking. Omi smiled knowing that Ken was in his grasp.

When he and Ken had been furiously making out, there had been a number of people watching them. Omi had enjoyed seeing their lustful faces; especially, the one guy that was currently staring at him at the edge of the dance floor.

This was perfect. Ken had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Omi may look innocent, but he was about to let Ken in on his little secret.

-----

"Just make sure you bring Seven back in one piece, and no more drinking after this one," Yohji exclaimed making sure Ken did not forget how protective he was of his car.

"Don't worry, man. You know I'm responsible," Ken smiled as he took another gulp from his current drink which was his second or maybe his third.

"Actually, I'm glad to have the car tonight because Omi rode with a friend from college. He was telling me earlier how he hadn't seen the guy for a few hours. So, I was going to ask you if we could give him a ride. But now, I can take him home myself." Ken said with a bright smile on his face as he looked back in Omi's direction.

Yohji noticed how Ken's expression immediately changed and looked towards the dance floor. There was a man grabbing Omi very inappropriately. He turned to the brunette knowing what his reaction was going to be.

Ken's eyes got wide as he watched this man force himself on Omi while the boy struggled to get him off of him. "What the fuck -- " Ken's tone was hoarse with rage as he jumped off the bar stool, shoving people off as he rapidly moved towards Omi's aid.

Yohji's hope of ending the night on a good note immediately evaporated. He followed Ken to the dance floor to make sure the brunette didn't fly off the hinges and hurt someone.

-----

Omi had been dancing with his back towards Ken while he moved his hips from side to side seductively. He was not only dancing for Ken, but also for the guy who intently watched him from the edge of the dance floor. He very discretely signaled the man who -- not expecting the invitation -- looked confused for a moment, but quickly recovered and walked closer to the blond.

He felt exhilarated as the man circled around him once and then came to a stop right in front of him. "Hi there," Omi greeted the man in a knowingly childish manner. "Wanna dance with me?"

The man looked over Omi's shoulder towards the bar where the brunette was sitting. "Won't your boyfriend be upset if I do?"

Omi threw his head back in laughter. "He's not my boyfriend. We were just dancing together. I noticed you were watching. Do you want to dance with me like he was?"

The man glanced back to the bar making sure the brunette was still talking to the blond, then looked back at Omi.

The predatory look in the man's eyes was irrevocable and although Omi knew better, he just couldn't help the thrill of being the recipient of such lust. So, he gave the man his best demure expression completely aware of what the result would be as this was not the first time he had tempted someone with such an act.

Without a second thought, the man closed the distance between them wrapping his arms around the youth.

Omi's initial startled expression to the man's grip changed to a pure adrenalin rush knowing that Ken was watching what was happening.

He felt the man's hands slowly slide down his back until they were vigorously grabbing the globes of his ass as the man pulled him closer to his body. His heart was beating so fast. He was scared, but he was also excited.

Omi could feel the breath of this man stirring the hair over his forehead. Warm lips brushed his temple and he knew that he should stop. He should not provoke the situation any further, but the words escaped him before he could catch them. "Do you want to kiss me?" He asked without looking at the man's face.

The man pushed away from him trying to look into Omi's eyes.

"If you do, then you have to come get it," Omi said as he placed his hands on the man's chest.

The man leaned forward in an attempt to kiss the blond, but Omi leaned back. "You're gonna have to try harder than that. What're you waiting for? I'm right here," Omi taunted.

The man once again leaned over to kiss him and Omi just turned his head to the side while pushing on the man's chest.

Annoyed with the teasing the man grabbed Omi's hair and pulled his head back. He looked straight into Omi's eyes expecting to see panic or alarm, but instead the blond had a smirk on his face.

"That's more like it," Omi said as he licked his lips.

The man couldn't take it anymore. Leaning forward and holding Omi's head in place by the grip of his hair, he ravaged Omi's mouth.

Omi tried pushing the man away or moving his head to the side, but the man tightened the grip on his hair. All he could do was let out a moan in dismay and hope that he had read Ken right.

"Get off of him you fucking bastard!" Ken growled as he reached for the man's shirt to pull him off of Omi.

As the man let go Omi almost fell to the floor, but Yohji caught him before he did.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ken barked at the man's face while still grabbing him by his shirt.

The man just looked from Ken's face back to Omi's and then back to Ken as confused as ever. "I'm sorry, I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, you asshole!" Ken bellowed as he pushed the man away from him and towards the crowd.

The man struggled to maintain his balance as he continued to frightfully stare at Ken.

"You son of a bitch!" Ken lunged at the man once again, but arms encircled his torso and pulled him back. "Let go of me, I'm going to kick this fucker's ass!"

In Ken's current irate condition, Yohji was struggling to contain him. "Get the fuck out of here, you stupid fuck. I can't hold him much longer," he yelled at the man who immediately sped away at the warning.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, Omi ran to Ken and also encircled his arms around the man to try to control him. "Ken, please stop it. I'm right here. Please, stop it," he began to sob not expecting Ken to react so violently.

As soon as Omi hugged him, Ken stopped struggling with Yohji and began to calm down. Hearing Omi's tearful pleas, took the rest of his energy away from him. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Not finding any resistance to his hold, Yohji set Ken free just in time as Bruno and another bouncer approached them.

"He scared me, Ken. He wouldn't let me go and I tried to get away, but he…" Omi explained as he continued to sob against Ken's chest.

"Is there a problem here?" Bruno exclaimed as he looked from Yohji to Ken to Omi and back to Yohji.

"No, everything's fine. Just a little misunderstanding." Yohji provided.

"Is he okay?" Bruno asked pointing in Ken and Omi's direction.

"Yeah. Like I said, it was just a misunderstanding." Yohji watched as Ken rubbed Omi's back.

"Alright," Bruno said as he turned away but not before he gave Yohji the 'once over'.

Yohji shook his head as he looked at Ken questioningly.

"It's okay. It's over," Ken answered to both Yohji and Omi as he hugged the younger blond hard to his body.

"Can we go upstairs? I don't want to be around all of these people right now," Omi pleaded as he cuddled closer to Ken.

Yohji let out the breath that he had not realized he had been holding. "Just take care of him," he said as he motioned for Ken to go upstairs to the loft.

Ken nodded in understanding. "Come on, Let's go." Ken pulled gently, directing Omi towards the stairs.

Yohji waited until they reached the top of the stairs before he headed back to the bar. He pulled his cell phone out in order to take the time. It was just past one in the morning and he was counting the minutes until he was able to see Aya at three. His nerves were fucked to hell. He needed another drink. As he sat on a bar stool, he signaled Bo and hoped that he could swindle a free shot from him again.

-----

Ken sat in one of the loveseats in a secluded corner of the loft as he pulled Omi to sit on his lap. The blond straddled his lap as Ken continued to run his hand up and down Omi's back in an effort to comfort him. Omi was still buried under Ken's neck and chin sobbing quietly. "Shh…it's okay. I've got you now." Ken whispered as he continued his motions on Omi's back.

"Thank you, Ken." Omi whispered as he lifted himself from Ken's chest and placed a light kiss on the brunette's mouth.

Ken immediately responded by pulling Omi closer and deepening the kiss. As he continued to rub the blond's back, he slipped a hand under Omi's shirt, feeling his soft skin. Ken began to get hard again as he let his hand slide down to the curve of Omi's ass.

Omi started rubbing his hips against Ken letting out a small gasp as the brunette ran his hands up his bare back. Taking advantage of the situation -- now that Ken was back under control -- Omi reached down to the fly of Ken's jeans. In a matter of a few seconds, he had unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper.

Glad that Omi was back to his earlier mood, Ken let the blond work his jeans open. He moaned against the younger man's lips as Omi reached into his underwear and pulled out his slick cock.

"God yes," he gasped as Omi squeezed him.

As Ken broke their kiss, the blond turned his head slightly offering the brunette his neck which he accepted gladly. He began to kiss and lap at the salted skin as Omi continued to work him. A swipe of Omi's thumb beneath the crown had Ken thrusting into the blond's hand in earnest.

"Bite me, please."

Ken paused and opened his eyes wanting to pull away and look Omi in the eyes. He needed to make sure he heard Omi say that, but he was unable to move away as Omi grabbed the back of his head keeping him in place.

"Bite me… hard… come on… You know you want to," Omi panted as he tightened his grip on Ken's cock.

Ken felt a rush of desire crawl up his entire being at hearing such a request. He grabbed Omi by the hair so that he could have better leverage as he bit the youth where the neck meets the shoulder.

Omi threw his head back in ecstasy savoring both the pleasure and pain that such an act elicited. "Yes, ahhh… Ken."

Ken bit Omi not once, but twice as he worked his way back up to the blond's mouth. Their current kiss was hot and forceful. Omi was just begging Ken to rough him up. Who would have thought that sweet, little Omi was a sex fiend behind those pretty blue eyes and innocent face.

Giving in to the need for air, Ken broke the kiss and decided to plunder the swirl of Omi's ear which made the blond gasp in response. Ken had never been so aggressive with a partner before. He wasn't complaining though. He was willing to see where this was going.

He found himself searching for the blond's lips again as Omi continued to jack him off. A soft gasp slipped from his lips as Omi rubbed his thumb over the mushroom head of his cock. He knew he was very close now.

Omi's ministrations were very skilled and for one second Ken had thought about how that had come to be. The thought immediately evaporated as Omi tortured him by moving his palm up and down his engorged shaft applying just enough pressure to get him close but never over the edge.

"Holy fuck, you are amazing." Ken recognized as he continued to kiss Omi as hard as he could. His balls drew up and shortly thereafter jets of cum burst from the tip of his cock, which made Ken suck in his breath and break their kiss. Omi still had his forehead to Ken's which resulted in them breathing each other's breath.

"We can go back to my dorm." Omi took a few breaths before continuing. "I know you want to fuck my mouth or even more."

Ken pulled away so that he could look at the younger man as he was, once again, taken aback by what he was saying. "I have Yohji's car. I can take you to your dorm, but we can also go to my apartment."

Omi had a devilish grin on his face. He leaned in closer so that he could talk into Ken's ear. "I know you want to fuck my mouth long and hard. But if you want that, then you're going to have to make me. If you want to fuck me like that, then you're gonna have to get me to do it," Omi whispered before pulling back to look at Ken for his reaction.

Ken didn't even know where to go with that. He had never forced anyone before. It was usually a mutual agreement when having sex.

Omi knew Ken might hesitate, so he gave the man a shy smile.

It suddenly dawned on Ken what Omi was doing. "This is a game you like to play." He watched as Omi nodded. "So, the guy from earlier..."

"I hope you're not mad at me for doing that to you. Not a lot of people understand. I'm so attracted to you that seeing you react like that was amazing. Are you upset with me?"

Ken just looked into those blue eyes. This time he could tell that Omi was serious. The boy obviously wanted to know that he was ok with the experience. "No, I'm not upset. It was very different and unexpected from someone like you. It was amazing, Omi. I can get used to this."

Hearing Ken's words of approval brought a big smile to Omi's face. He leaned into Ken and gave him a rough, wet kiss. "The club is about to close. Do you want to go for a drive and hang out a little longer before we go back to your place?" Omi asked as he leaned over and licked Ken's lips.

"Sure, but first let me get dressed you little pervert." Ken joked as he stuck his tongue out and licked Omi from chin to nose.

Omi threw his head back in laughter as he stood from the brunette's lap in order to allow for Ken to tuck himself back into his pants.

"Let's go," Ken said grabbing Omi's hand as they walked back towards the stairs. "I'm really looking forward to this."


End file.
